Uma Vida Ao Seu Lado
by Kynn-chan
Summary: Não, Sasuke-kun, não me arrependo de nada, principalmente por gritar com você. Desde o início sempre soube que vocês dariam certo. Só não esperava que fosse tão rápido... Ou será que foi tão tarde? Enfim, eu não disse para não duvidar? / Para Ikaira-chan (repostagem)


_**Disclaimer: Naruto pertence à Masashi Kishimoto.**_

_**Presente para Ikaira-chan.**_

_**Uma vida ao seu lado**_

* * *

><p>– Sasuke-kun! Não coloca a terra na boca! – gritei.<p>

Ah, crianças de hoje em dia, acham que tudo é para engolir. Eu gostaria de saber o que é que elas pensam ao fazerem isso. Talvez Sasuke-kun ainda não tenha se acostumado com o mundo. Talvez ainda pense que está no mundo dele, afinal de contas, ele ainda tem dois anos e meio de vida.

_xXxXx_**__  
><em>_**

**_Três anos depois..._**

_xXxXx  
><em>

– Sasuke-kun! Para de correr! – gritei.

Eu falei para o Fugaku, não fica acostumando o Sasuke-kun levando-o todos os dias para o parque, senão até quando chover ele vai querer ir, e sabe né? Faz um berreiro que não há ouvido que agüente!

Tento imaginar, da onde surge tanta energia para correr desse jeito.

– Eles dão muito trabalho nessa idade, não? – perguntou sorrindo uma mulher de cabelos castanhos e olhos verdes.

– Nem me fale! – afirmei. – Não sei como agüento!

Ela deu risada.

– Me chamo Haruno Hana e você?

– Uchiha Mikoto, prazer – sorri. – Seu filho também faz alvoroço? Daqueles que vê um carrinho e já diz: "Mãe! Compra para mim! Compra!"?

– Não exatamente um carrinho... Mas é a mesma coisa – ela pausou. – Eu tenho uma filha – ela apontou para uma dúzia de crianças escolhendo uma. – Aquela do cabelo rosa.

_Rosa_... Sorri.

– Ela deve ser uma graçinha! – disse imaginando como seria ter uma menina... De cabelo cor-de-rosa.

– Bem... Sim, mas ela faz birra quando pegam algo que ela gosta, emburra se você não faz o que ela quer... Mas é meiga e fofa, espero que ela deixe os defeitos de lado e se concentre em ter mais qualidades quando crescer! – ela riu.

Talvez eu prefira ter meninos mesmo. É mais fácil.

– Engraçado como um filho nunca é igual ao outro.

– Concordo! – a Haruno pausou. – Você tem mais filhos?

– Sim, um com doze anos. Ele é o filho perfeito! Não que o meu Sasuke-kun não seja, ele é! Mas dizem que os mais velhos ficam com ciúmes quando vem um novo membro, mas Itachi-kun não teve nada disso, muito pelo contrário! Ele cuidou e cuida muito bem do Sasuke-kun, ás vezes até melhor que eu!

Ela ficou impressionada, conversamos por mais... Dez minutos, até que ela notou algo.

– Olha! Parece que a Sakura-chan se deu bem com o Sasuke-chan!

Eu olhei a mulher, chamando meu filhote pelo _meu_ apelido. Sorri.

– Imaginei uma coisa agora! – dei risada, minha mente viaja de vez enquando.

– O que?

– Sasuke-kun e Sakura-chan casados quando crescerem! – comecei a rir, mas a Haruno se manteve quieta.

– Eu sei... Minha mente pensa coisas absurdas e... – tentei me desculpar, mas ela interrompeu.

– Não! Talvez...

– Hã?

– Olhe.

Eu observei a cena junto a ela. Sakura falava sem parar e Sasuke a ouvia atentamente, como se cada palavra que a menina dissesse fosse sagrada. O rosto de Sakura mostrava-se feliz por ter finalmente a atenção de alguém. Já o de Sasuke demonstrava certa admiração, que eu só vi poucas vezes e direcionadas para poucas pessoas, dentre elas eu.

E lá foi minha cabeça imaginar um futuro que certamente não se realizaria. Porque, desde quando pessoas que se conhecessem na infância, vencem o tempo e ficam juntas quando adultas?

_xXxXx_**__  
><em>_**

**_Quatro anos depois..._**

_xXxXx_  
><em>_

– Sasuke-kun! Coloca uma blusa! – gritei antes que ele saísse de casa em direção a escola.

– Não precisa okaa-san, está calor.

– E se esfriar? – sorri como se soubesse de tudo. – Leve antes que eu o coloque em você.

– Está bem, okaa-san – fez uma careta.

Sasuke entrou no carro em silêncio, Itachi estava logo atrás, porém esse falava até pelos cotovelos.

– Sabe okaa-san, acho que você não vai precisar me buscar hoje no curso, vou até o escritório do otou-san, ver se tem algum empreguinho.

– Itachi-kun, ele não vai deixar você trabalhar.

– Vai sim, okaa-san!

– Eu avisei... – olhei pelo espelho interno do carro, e vi Sasuke quieto demais. – Está tudo bem aí, Sasuke-chan?

– Okaa-san! – ele repreendeu. Eu dei risada e Itachi abriu a boca para falar.

– Ele está assim só porque a Sakura-chan está brigada com ele.

– É verdade, Sasuke-kun?

– Claro que não! – ele retrucou. – Pouco me importo com ela. Se não quer mais ser minha amiga, não tem problema, eu tenho mais amigos, não é por causa dela que eu vou morrer ou algo do tipo. Se ela acha que não sou um amigo bom, que varra o mundo para achar alguém melhor! E quando se cansar, que venha até mim pedindo desculpas e eu não serei tolo o suficiente para desculpá-la!

Eu só olhei para o Itachi ao meu lado, trocando um olhar confidente que dizia: Ele está bravo.

Quando Sasuke fica bravo, ele fica quieto ou inquieto, mas em silêncio. O problema é que ele revê todos os erros que ele e a pessoa cometeram, assim, quando fossem discutir quem está mais errado, ele poderá dizer que ele estava certo. Não sei como, mas poderá.

Deixei os meninos em suas devidas escolas – eles estudavam em escolas diferentes, o que complicava o meio de transporte, um deles chegava três minutos atrasado todos os dias, porque sempre tirávamos no dois-ou-um quem chegaria primeiro.

Um último pensamento para o estado bravo de Sasuke, ele não conseguirá ficar bravinho com ela por mais um dia, sendo assim, ele irá pedir desculpas, ou ela verá que está errada e pedirá desculpas, mas adivinha, ele a desculpará. Tenho certeza.

– Okaa-san, Sakura-chan pode ir almoçar lá em casa hoje?

Não disse?

– Claro que sim! – respondi sorrindo ao mesmo tempo em que Sasuke entrava no carro acompanhado de Sakura.

_xXxXx_**__  
><em>_**

**_Quatro anos depois..._**

_xXxXx_**__  
><em>_**

– Sasuke-kun! Acorda senão vai perder a hora de ir para o colégio! – berrei do outro lado da porta.

– Já vou okaa-san... – ouvi um resmungo vindo do quarto.

Itachi corria pelo corredor pegando livros e terminando de se arrumar para ir a uma entrevista e depois para a faculdade. Há dois anos Fugaku deixou Itachi-kun trabalhar, e o menino ficou super feliz, entretanto recusou a oferta de emprego vinda do pai, alegando que ele só iria aceitar se não conseguisse nenhum outro emprego. Fugaku, como um bom Uchiha, achou que isso foi desaforo, e disse que se ele não aceitasse naquela hora, depois teria de concorrer com as outras pessoas à mesma vaga na empresa. Itachi respondeu que ele não ligava porque não era diferente de ninguém.

Bem, eu não achei que isso foi desaforo, nem aqui nem na China... Estou no Japão então não é muito longe... Nem aqui, nem na América! Itachi-kun tem vinte anos, sabe o que faz e o que pensar. Já é crescido o bastante para saber o que quer. Muito diferente do Sasuke-kun, que ainda é uma criança. Ele tem treze anos e vive dizendo que não vai trabalhar, porque Fugaku pode muito bem sustentá-lo até a velhice. Sei lá de onde ele tirou isso, mas espero que quando crescer mude de ideia.

Uma eternidade depois Sasuke desceu as escadas com cara de sono, arrastando a mochila pela escada. Eu não esperava que ele se tornasse _isso._

– Sasuke-kun, nem tome café. Você está muito atrasado – adverti.

No caminho ele dormiu, enquanto Itachi me dizia seus problemas amorosos. Como meu filho está crescendo... Tomara que a "escolhida" seja a pessoa mais adequada para ele. O que eu duvido, não existe ser algum que seja bom o suficiente para o Itachi-kun.

Deixei Itachi na entrevista e depois levei Sasuke até o colégio – o qual era o antigo de Itachi. No caminho...

– Okaa-san, o que você acha que eu devo fazer? Parar de ter amigos, ou ter amigos, mas parar de estudar? – perguntou Sasuke.

Hã? Que pergunta é essa?

– Filho, você pode ter as duas coisas. É só saber conciliá-las. Na hora de estudar, estude. Não fique se desconcentrando por causa do que ocorre ao seu redor, somente se for importante. E quando for hora de sair com seus amigos, fique com os amigos, nada de ir até as pessoas que você não conhece. Pode ser perigoso ou elas podem te distanciar dos seus verdadeiros amigos.

Ele ficou em silêncio e disse com um meio sorriso.

– Arigatou Okaa-san.

Talvez isso seja da idade, daqui a alguns anos ele melhora. Ele vai estar amadurecido e saber o que perguntar. Meu Sasuke-kun vai se tornar um grande homem, que irá ser bom para todos, trazendo sorrisos há quem está triste.

_xXxXx_**__  
><em>_**

**_Cinco anos depois..._**

xXxXx

– Sasuke! Saí desse computador agora! – gritei. Ele se enrolou para sair, mas saiu. Indo direto para a televisão.

– Sasuke-kun, vá fazer algo que preste ao invés de ficar sentado aí!

– Não tem nada para fazer...

– Não tem? E a louça para lavar? A casa para varrer? E o seu quarto para limpar?

Fiz a minha melhor cara de jogadora de pôquer.

– Tem certeza que não tem nada para fazer? – juro que se ele continuar nessa ladainha ele vai ver só porque eu me chamo Uchiha Mikoto.

Com muito custo, Sasuke-kun levantou seu traseiro e foi fazer os serviços domésticos.

Parece-me que quando maior eles ficam, mais preguiçosos se tornam. Eu esperava que Sasuke fosse mais... Mais... O que eu esperava mesmo? Já faz tanto tempo...

– Okaa-san... – chamou Sasuke-kun com uma vassoura na mão.

– Diga.

– O que é o amor?

Pegou-me de surpresa.

– Há vários tipos de amor. Um deles é o que eu sinto por você e você por mim. Chama-se amor de mãe e filho – sorri desconfiada.

– E os outros?

– Me diga uma coisa, para que fim você utilizará minha resposta? – arqueei uma sobrancelha.

– É que eu gosto de uma garota.

Pelo menos é um humano.

– Bem... Acho que gosto... Não acho que é admiração, não okaa-san, eu gosto dela!

– Sasuke-kun, pode, por favor, chegar logo na parte que interessa?

– Okaa-san! – ele suspirou. – Tenho medo de não ser correspondido. De acabar me machucando em vão. Eu até sinto ciúmes dela! Tenho medo de me iludir com algo que nunca foi meu.

– Sasuke-kun, isso foi profundo – sentei no sofá com a mão tapando a boca. Ele ignorou-me.

– Okaa-san, não conte para o otou-san. Ele nunca irá aprovar nada...

– Preocupe-se primeiro em compreender o que você sente pela garota e depois com o que seu pai vai achar – ele olhou para baixo. – Sasuke-kun, o que você vai fazer?

– Itachi me disse para me declarar, disse que assim ela pensaria que eu tenho atitude...

– Sinto que um "mas" está para vir.

– Mas e se ela não me ama? – ele olhou suplicante.

– Eu falei! – sorri. – Na vida nada é fácil, se fosse não teria graça. Alguém vai ter que fazer alguma coisa! Se for você ou ela, essa é a questão. Aliás, ela já demonstrou algo por você?

– Como assim?

– Misericórdia! Você não percebeu! – bati na minha testa.

– Perceber o que okaa-san? – se desesperou sentando.

– Como ela fica quando está perto de você e quando ela fica perto de outras pessoas. É diferente ou é igual?

– Ela fica vermelha quando eu a olho nos olhos, não sei por quê... E gagueja e começa dizer coisas sem sentido. E sorri muito.

Inclinei minha cabeça para o lado e sorri. Sim, ela gostava dele.

– Ei, vá até ela e diga o que sente por ela. Diga o que ela causou em você – ele ia me interromper, mas eu não deixei. - Faça isso e depois em diga o que ela disse – sorri confiante e sai da sala.

Ai que saudade do tempo em que a maior preocupação dele era se iria chover e poderia brincar no jardim, ou qual lápis de cor ele pintaria o céu de seu desenho. Suspirei.

O tempo passa e nunca vai parar, ele não espera ninguém, então se tiver que aproveitar algo, aproveite, não haverá uma segunda oportunidade tão cedo.

Será apenas uma paixonite de adolescente? Ah! Falei tanto que me esqueci de perguntar quem era a garota! Será que eu conheço?

– Mi... – uma voz do além me chamou pelo meu apelido... Sinistro. Virei-me e adivinha só? Encontrei Fugaku, meu marido encostado no corrimão da escada.

– O que foi? – perguntei encarando-o. Ele se virou e sumiu no corredor do andar de cima. E eu fiquei com a cara de "Hã?". Levantei-me, ele quer falar algo, esse algo dever ser importante. Para sair do escritório, me chamar desse jeito e fazer um joguinho misterioso, deve ser.

Subi vagarosamente as escadas... Sabe, acho que vou pedir para instalarem um elevador aqui. Subir e descer cansa!

– Senti saudade – a voz grossa de Fugaku estava bem atrás de mim. Ele sussurrou em meu ouvido e fez tudo, tudo, tudo mesmo! Em mim se arrepiar. Oh Man!

Ele me virou para ficar de frente para ele. E sem aviso prévio ele me roubou um beijo. Safado.

– Também senti sua falta – falei baixinho, se é para aproveitar, borá nessa!

Ele me segurou pela cintura enquanto me beijava – loucamente. Fugaku praticamente me encurralou na parede. Era como se fosse: me joga na parede, me chama de largatixa! E lá se vão meus pensamentos racionais. A porta mais próxima que tinha, eu a abri. Seria complicado quando alguém aparecesse do nada e visse nosso amasso. E em nenhum momento ele parou de me beijar, talvez eu esteja desejável.

No mesmo instante em que eu abri, ele me empurrou para dentro do quarto – eu acho -, e já trancou a porta. Homem rápido.

Bem, como posso descrever... Foi maravilhoso porque foi inesperado. Sim, sim, nós fizemos... O ato sexual foi realizado no quarto do Sasuke. Pois é, eu não tinha visto ainda, só depois que acabou que percebi onde estávamos. Se ele souber, capaz de nunca mais dormir aqui.

– Mi... Eu amo você – sussurrou Fugaku em meu ouvido, suas mãos – safadas – descansavam em minha cintura e costas.

– O que eu tenho a dizer? Eu também te amo – sorri acariciando seu rosto. Eu gostei, porque foi meio escondido, em um lugar inimaginável.

Talvez eu seja um pouco pervertida.

_xXxXx_**__  
><em>_**

**_Três anos depois..._**

_xXxXx_**__  
><em>_**

– Sasuke, tenho de desligar. Seu onii-san, está me enchendo às paciências aqui, beijos – desliguei o telefone, estava eu falando com Sasuke-kun, para pedir que trouxesse um quilo de amendoim crocante para mim, quando veio Itachi aos berros correndo pela sala.

– Itachi-kun, não grite, pois não sou surda – reclamei.

– Foi mal, okaa-san, mas preciso te contar uma coisa – exclamou Itachi muito, muito eufórico.

Itachi-kun, meu filho mais velho e perfeito, veio está manhã com uma notícia que quase decretou minha morte. Certo, nem tanto assim, mas foi tão inesperado que senti meu coração escapulir pela minha boca.

O meu menininho veio com a namorada, Nakamoto, me contar uma... Notícia.

– Tá, tá. Eu e a Naka-chan temos algo para contar – ele dizia tentando conter um sorriso.

– Oh Céus! Ela está grávida? – me desesperei. Porque raios os _dois_ viriam me dizer algo que não fosse isso?

– Não, não, Mikoto-san! Itachi-kun me pediu em casamento hoje! – sorriu Nakamoto tão largamente, que parecia que a alegria dela iria se explodir e contagiar todos. Então eu me sentei colocando as mãos na boca.

– O que _diabos_ está acontecendo aqui?! – neste momento estava exasperada. Desde quando aquele projeto de gente acha que se manda sozinho? Ele pediu permissão para isso?

Eu vou pular essa parte, não fui muito racional no inicio, mas depois aceitei os fatos. Afinal, ele não iria ser como Peter Pan, e eu não poderia trancá-lo como Jimmy Bolha, só sou uma mãe que ainda não se preparou para ter seu filho casado. Acho que perdi tempo demais com outras coisas. Itachi cresceu tão rápido ou eu perdi noção do tempo?

Eu no casamento fui um poço de emoções. Nem eu mesma sei o que eu senti quando o velho de terno decretou, o casal como casados. No início estava estressada, nada saíra como _eu_ havia planejado tudo por causa de atrasos. Depois, estava ansiosa para que a noiva chegasse logo - eu já estava ficando com fome. Mais tarde estava ansiosa queria abraçar meu pequeno grande homem. E por fim, chorei horrores ao fim do casório. Mas tarde fiquei feliz por Itachi estar feliz.

Mas ele continuará sendo meu menininho.

_xXxXx_**__  
><em>_**

**_Dois anos mais tarde..._**

_xXxXx_**__  
><em>_**

– Sasuke, o que significa isso? – perguntei com cara de quem diz: "Que merda é essa?"

– Okaa-san, é aniversário da Sakura-chan, então resolvi pelo menos embrulhar o presente, já que não o fiz.

– Você chama isso de embrulho? – franzi a testa. Sério, era um monte de cola, durex, papel picotado, que dava até dó de vê-lo entrega aquilo.

– Okaa-san, se está reclamando, faça melhor então – ele retrucou.

– Uchiha Sasuke, com quem pensa que está falando? – pausei. – Não sou igual aquelas pessoas que você chama de amigos.

– Okaa-san!

– Você fique quieto e não seja respondão. Eu não criei um filho para ser isso que você está virando.

– Okaa-san, não sou mais criança – me olhou incrédulo.

– Sério Sasuke? Eu não tinha percebido – sarcasmo, sarcasmo, sarcasmo. – O dia que você tiver sua família, e um dos seus filhos lhe responder como você fez, achará bom?

– Não, lógico que não! – franziu o cenho.

– Acho melhor ter respeito com a mulher que te esperou por nove meses, e que te amou mesmo antes de você nascer.

– Gomenasai, Okaa-san. Não quis te ofender. Gomenasai.

Esperei alguns segundo, para voltar a falar com ele.

– Sasuke, se o presente é para Sakura, porque não usa papel cor-de-rosa ao invés de verde?

– Okaa-san, eu não sei fazer isso! Tá uma bosta! – ele reclamava. E lá foi eu fazer meu papel de mamãe, ajudando-o com o presente da namorada.

Acho que não entendi como as coisas funcionam. Primeiro, eu digo que o embrulho está um horror e ele reclama. Então a gente bate boca, e ele pede desculpa. Aí, _ele_ diz que está um horror e eu o ajudo. Isso não faz sentido. Dizem que quando se é mãe, se agüenta tudo. Está bem, eu não sei se dizem isso mesmo, mas sei que o meu amor por ele superou... Isso foi profundo.

Ah! Ainda me lembro quando Sasuke me disse que a garota de quem ela gostava, era a Sakura! Nossa, fiquei tão surpresa, esperava que fosse outra. Mas ele só foi me contar um mês depois da nossa conversa sobre o amor. Acho que ele escondeu o namoro por um tempo...

Quando Fugaku soube, faltou soltar fogos de artifício! Ficou tão feliz, que já queria marcar a data de casamento, Itachi já ficou emburradinho, se achando injustiçado. "Por que Fugaku apoiou o namoro de Sasuke e Sakura logo de início? E quando foi era ele e Nakamoto foi um pé de guerra?" dizia ele, porém a desculpa de Fugaku – sim, eu achei que foi uma desculpa – era que Nakamoto, era uma boa moça, mas tão boa, que Itachi não era merecedor dela, por isso ele foi meio contra no início, ele fez questão de frisar o "no início".

Sei que pode parecer paranóia, mas eu sempre achei que Sasuke e Sakura não se desgrudariam tão fácil. Amigos desde a infância, eu pintava um futuro para eles. Juntos, claro. E lá vou eu, mais uma vez surfar no amendoim.

_xXxXx_

**_Oito anos depois..._**

_xXxXx_  
><em>_

– Sasuke-kun! Chame a enfermeira – pedi irritada.

– Por quê? Está se sentindo mal? – ele logo veio ao lado da cama.

– Chame a enfermeira agora! – repeti impaciente.

– Ta, já volto – ele saiu do quarto.

Estou em um hospital e é um saco ficar aqui. Pense na minha idade associada a um hospital, é o pior lugar ao qual eu poderia, gostaria, queria estar. Depois que eu soube que um irmão de Fugaku precisava de um fígado, a única compatível, era eu. Como sou uma alma caridosa, me prontifiquei a ajudá-lo doando uma parte do meu fígado. A cirurgia é hoje, e já estou cansada de ficar aqui.

– Precisa de algo, Mikoto-san? – perguntou a jovem enfermeira ao pé da cama.

– Sim, preciso sair daqui – pedi impaciente.

– Okaa-san, a cirurgia nem aconteceu e você já quer pular fora?

– Acontece que não é você que está deitado numa maca sem nada para fazer – ralhei.

– Mikoto-san, daqui a pouco será a cirurgia, houve uns imprevistos com seu raio-X e alguns exames, eles terão de reavaliar algumas coisas – ela me olhou tão séria, acho que deve ser algo ruim.

Com muito custo, me acalmei. Sasuke-kun ficou comigo conversando.

Ele, pela segunda vez na vida, falava como uma matraca. A primeira foi quando ele era uma criançinha linda e inocente. Agora conversava sobre tudo o que havia feito na última semana.

– Ontem eu e a Sakura-chan, saímos com o onii-san e a Nakamoto-chan - A voz de Sasuke estava tão calma, que me dava até sono. Não durou muito e a enfermeira, acompanhada da doutora Tsunade, vieram me buscar para a preparação da cirurgia. Um frio passou por minha barriga, estou começando a perder a calma.

No quarto eu esperava nervosa e ansiosamente a ida para a sala de cirurgia.

– Sasuke-kun, cadê nossa família? – olhei para todos os cantos daquele quarto, eles me deixaram na mão?

– O onii-san está conversando com a doutora, e o pai acho que já chegou.

– Olá! – saudou Fugaku, esse não morre cedo. – Como está, Mi?

– Tédio – respondi escondendo qualquer emoção que não fosse tédio. Não é bem mentira, só é algo que eu preciso sentir: tédio. Ainda assim, acho que é mentira...

– Estamos prontos para a cirurgia? – perguntou a doutora, entrando em meu quarto junto com a enfermeira, Itachi-kun, Nakamoto e Sakura. Parece-me que a tropa toda veio.

– Sim... Quanto mais cedo começarmos, mais cedo eu volto para casa – cruzei os braços, todos estão me olhando, quanta pressão.

– Hora da despedida – a Dra Tsunade disse e riu em seguida. – Eu já volto – ela saiu. Ótimo, agora estou com medo.

E sentir medo é assustador.

Sakura foi a primeira a vir se "despedir". Algo me disse que ela estava hesitando no que me dizer. Escolhendo bem as palavras. Óh céus! Sorri para encoraja-la.

– Mikoto-san, vai dar tudo certo – ela mordeu o lábio inferior. - Estarei te esperando para sairmos todos juntos depois – ela sorriu e me abraçou, como se pudesse me confortar, o que de fato fez. Sorri de volta, mas não disse nada. É melhor não dizer nada ás vezes e só ouvir.

– Mi, não se preocupe com nada – me disse Fugaku. – Estarmos aqui, e não sairemos daqui enquanto você não sair – ele me assegurou. Ele é tão seguro, que toda a seriedade dele parece um voto de confiança. Suspirei, ele tinha que ser meu marido mesmo.

– Eu amo você, Mi – sussurrou. Eu sorri e o espertinho me roubou um beijo. Eu corei levemente. Aonde foi parar o medo?

– Mikoto-san – a minha nora, Nakamoto chegou perto de mim, ela parecia calma, mas eu vi pelo olhar vacilante dela, que por dentro ela chorava. Peguei uma de suas mãos. E então ela cerrou os olhos. Olhei para Itachi ele parecia sereno e aéreo. O que deu nesse povo hoje?

– Nakamoto? – chamei-a. Com um suspiro ela volta a me olhar.

– Apenas fique bem – ela pediu, e eu não entendi. Quer dizer, eu entendi, acho que ela queria me dizer outras coisas, mas estava se controlando para não me aborrecer, coitadinha. – Eu... Eu estarei aqui fora, te dando apoio moral – ela sorriu. Eu quase ri, sim, de fato ela se controlava para não chorar.

– Okaa-san, eu te amo – Itachi me beijou na testa. – Quero te contar uma coisa, mas só conto depois da cirurgia, então é melhor que a senhora não vá para a luz! – ele brincou. – Okaa-san, obrigado por sempre me ajudar em tudo.

– Itachi, pare com isso! – repreendi. Primeira vez que eu falo desde que a despedida começou. – Senão quer que eu vá para a luz, então não se despeça de mim.

E uma lágrima caiu dos olhos dele.

E o meu coração se acelerou.

- Obrigado, okaa-san – então ele virou de costas para mim e saiu do quarto.

Eu fiquei chocada enquanto via Nakamoto indo atrás dele. Tudo ali ficou um silêncio, e _esse_ silêncio já me incomodava.

– Sasuke-kun, vem aqui – chamei-o. – Não tem nada para me dizer?

– Okaa-san, você não vai morrer. – ele disse sério.

Fugaku o olhou como se dissesse: "Garoto, que merda você está dizendo?"

– Ok, Sasuke. De todos, você foi o mais direto e reto. Por quê?

– Nada – e saiu do quarto. Nós três olhamos para as costas de Sasuke, totalmente incompreendidos. Ou pelo menos eu.

– Quer que eu traga-o de volta? – perguntou Sakura. Eu sorri.

– Não querida, quando ele quiser falar, ele fala.

Então me levaram pelo corredor até a sala de cirurgia. Não foi divertido. Todos eles pareciam tensos, alguns afobados demais. Com isso meu medo voltou. E Sasuke veio correndo em minha direção, fazendo os médicos ficarem irritados.

– Deixe-o – eu avisei.

– Desculpe, por todas as bobeiras que eu fiz e falei! – ele estava chorando. Eu franzi a testa. – Eu te amo, okaa-san! E estou com medo de te perder! – ele apertou minhas mãos. – Todos nós estamos. Okaa-san, por favor, não me deixe! – ele implorou. E eu fiquei de boca aberta quase babando.

– Sasuke-kun... Não se sinta assim. Está tudo bem – eu tentava tranqüilizá-lo, porque era melhor ele ficar calmo e tranqüilo. – Acalme-se filho – pedi e escorreu uma lágrima dos meus olhos. Merda. Eu tenho que ser firme.

– Eu vou voltar – sorri. – Agora seja homem e agüente isso! – eu ri e ele ficou bicudo. – Sasuke-kun, eu também te amo. Eternamente.

– Eternamente – repetiu com os olhinhos vermelhos. Ele ficou ali na porta, como se sua vida estivesse na sala de cirurgia. Certo, fiz drama agora, mas fiquei com o coração na mão quando ele ficou indefeso ao meu lado.

A anestesista estava pronta para quando o cirurgião desse o sinal da largada. Em menos de 10 segundos adormeci, tendo um flashback das cinco pessoas mais importantes para mim e de suas despedidas.

Eu tive um sonho. Nesse sonho tive todas as lembranças da minha vida, desde minha infância até agora. Minha vida dedicada ao amor. Eu estava realizada com tudo. Alcancei meus objetivos, ri nos momentos difíceis, derramei lágrimas à toa, fiquei brava com coisas bobas, eu vivi bem. Construí uma família perfeita para meus olhos e coração. Todos os dias eu acordava feliz por ter alguém ao meu lado, que me apoiava e me amava como eu o amava. Ia dormir feliz, por meu dia ter sido tumultuado, por quase não ter tempo para fazer tudo, por ter dois filhos que eram levados, por eu ter errado, por ter aprendido, por todos eles terem saúde e por termos um lar. Ás vezes era diferente.

Nossa família sempre esteve unida, por mais que nem sempre parecesse. O dia do nascimento de Itachi estava nítido em minha memória. E sempre chorava quando me lembrava. Sasuke tinha seu lugar na minha cabeça, eu sempre o chamava quando ele fazia algo errado, certo, duvidoso. Quando ele queria alguma coisa, eu sempre o deixava confuso com minhas histórias. Fugaku era sério e quieto na presença das pessoas, mas quando estava com sua família, ele se soltava e tagarelava tanto que tínhamos de mandar calar a boca.

Enfim, nós nos amávamos, cada um ao seu jeito. E eu agradecia a Deus todos os dias pelas bênçãos em minha vida.

Creio que devo pedir desculpas para Itachi, a luz me chama e eu tenho que ir.

Sasuke irá chorar tanto, espero que Sakura, sua esposa, se mantenha firme ao lado dele.

Fugaku ficará um pouco solitário, mas em troca ele ganhará uma surpresa.

Nakamoto está grávida, aposto todo meu dinheiro que não usarei mais nisso.

Eles sentirão minha falta, mas terão de superar, há ainda uma vida inteira para eles, e a metade para Fugaku.

Eu sempre soube que Sasuke e Sakura ficariam juntos no final. Estava certa disso, desde o princípio.

_Sasuke-kun..._

* * *

><p><em>Ika-chan, está aí seu presentinho. Do fundinho do coração, espero que tenha gostado. <em>

_E pessoas que leram, espero que me perdoem pelos errinhos básicos, e espero que tenham gostado._

_Ah, sim a Mikoto morreu, na sala de cirurgia. Tipo, os cirurgiões acharam uns "negocios" proximos ao fígado dela, daí quando foram retirar, teve hemorragia, parada cardíaca... Não conseguiram salvá-la.  
><em>

_Beijokas._


End file.
